Un pequeño cambio
by Sakura-Selene
Summary: He realizado un pequeño cambio al final de Batman Inc. Siendo fan de Damian Wayne. ¿Pueden adivinar cuál es? Participa en el reto "Colorín Colorado Este Cuento… No me ha gustado".


Este fic participa en el Reto: _Colorín Colorado Este Cuento… No me ha gustado_ del foro EL AMOR TIENE ALAS.

El reto consiste en cambiar el final de algo y pues... a mi no me gusta del todo, el final de Batman Inc. ¿pueden adivinar el pequeño cambio que he hecho?

Disclaimer: Para mi desgracia, ni Batman, ni mi peque Damian, me pertenece. Porque si fuera así no estaría escribiendo esto.

* * *

−…detenlo ahora… madre…* −fueron mis últimas palabras antes de ser atravesado por la espada de mi clon

Quede en shock por esto. No solo por el daño que provocado a mi sistema y la pérdida de sangre. También el saber que madre realmente no hizo nada para detenerlo.

Pueden decir que peco de ingenuo en esto. Y puede que sea la única cosa en que sea ingenuo. ¿Pero realmente me pueden culpar de creer que mi madre no me haría daño?

Yo… se que no seguí sus designios, no seguí los planes que creo para mí. Pero, realmente esperaba que me amara. Al menos lo suficiente para evitar esto. Detenerlo. Al parecer no fue así.

Mientras mi mente se aleja, mis pensamientos se vuelven más lentos y la sangre escapa de mi cuerpo. Mi padre llega a mi lado. No puedo verlo realmente, mi vista se ha vuelto borrosa. Pero ese gran mancha negra frente a mi, quien me sostiene entre sus brazos y grita, al parecer de dolor, debe ser él. ¿No?

Sentir su dolor me sorprende. Yo realmente creía que padre me odiaba. No sigo del todo sus ideales, muchas veces nos hemos peleado y parece que nunca hago las cosas como a él le gustarían. No como ese tonto de Drake. A quien quiere tanto que incluso le dio nuestro apellido. Además… con lo ocurrido horas antes… realmente creí que no le importaba.

Pero me alegra saber que mi pérdida le causa tanto dolor. No le soy indiferente. Aunque sea un poco, me quiere.

Me gustaría decirle que aún estoy con vida. Que aún pueden salvarme, si me tratan inmediatamente. Pero estoy muy cansado, no me puedo mover, apenas si puedo pensar.

¿Cuánta sangre he perdido?

La oscuridad finalmente me envuelve. Ya no sé lo que pasa a mi alrededor.

Por pequeños periodos recupero la conciencia. Solo escucho voces, pero no puedo entender las palabras. Breves segundos antes de volver a la oscuridad.

Distingo un murmullo, lejano que con el pasar de los segundos se vuelve más fuerte, cercano. Intento abrir los ojos. Moverme. Pero no lo logro del todo. Oigo un ruido fuerte, pero no se que es. Sigo intentando recobrar el control de mi propio cuerpo.

Finalmente logro identificar el murmullo. Se trata de los aparatos que monitorean constantemente mis signos vitales. Mostrándole al mundo que mi cuerpo aún tiene vida.

−Damian –escucho que alguien me llama, no logro identificar su voz

Alguien toma mi mano y con algo de esfuerzo logro apretarla. Es pequeña, al menos en comparación de la mayoría que conozco. Solo uno tiene una mano del mismo tamaño que la mía. Pero no podría estar ahí ¿o si?

Logró abrir los ojos, pero los cierro de nuevo ante la luz. Demasiada para mí en estos momentos. Vuelvo abrirlos, parpadeo mucho mientras me acostumbro a la luz. Empiezo a distinguir sombras, las cuales se van definiendo con el tiempo hasta lograr ver a las personas que se encuentran ahí.

Un lloroso Colin, sosteniendo mi mano, a la izquierda. Para no estorbar a la Dra. Thompkins quien me revisaba. Alrededor de la cama se encontraban los demás. Brown también llorando, entre Cain y Drake. Grayson dejo la silla de Gordon al lado de la cama, listo para ocupar el lugar de la Dra. cuando se marchará. Junto a la puerta veía a Todd, Pennyword y a mi padre.

Después de que Leslie nos dijo que aunque aún necesito descanso y reposo, me encontraba fuera de peligro. Luego de su marcha, Grayson se acercó más a mi y me revolvió el cabello. Al parecer mientras estuve inconsciente aprendió a comunicarse telepáticamente con Colin, pues después de verse, él finalmente soltó mi mano para poder subirse a la cama y poder abrazarme. Supe que empezó a llorar nuevamente al sentir mi manga humedecerse. Realmente es un llorón. Me gustaría decirle algo para tranquilizarlo, pero estoy demasiado cansando.

Algunos minutos más tarde vuelvo a quedarme dormido.

Vuelvo a despertar horas más tarde. Es de noche y ya nadie se encuentra ahí. O eso pensé, junto a la ventana, hay un sillón donde padre se encuentra. Al darse cuenta que he despertado se levanta para sentarse junto a mi en la cama. Me acaricia la cabeza mientras me dice que vuelva a dormir. Él velara mi sueño.

Con las suaves caricias de sus grandes manos me vuelvo a dormir.

Ahora estoy seguro, sé que hay quienes realmente se preocupan por mi.

Es extraño.

Realmente nunca lo hubiera imaginado.

* * *

Es muy corto, pero lo escribi hoy. Además después de la primera parte me quede con ganas de llorar. Tampoco mi cabeza no da para más, al menos hoy.

Espero les guste y me dejen algún review.

* Eso es lo que dice Damian en el comic. Al menos de acuerdo a mi copia de Batman Inc. editada por Televisa.

Edito: Hice unas cuantas correcciones y cambie el final un poco para que sonará más a Damian.


End file.
